


Tumble

by Cesare



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inanimate Objects, Community: mcshep_match, Crack, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're socks!</p><p>Now also <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/11385228">a podfic</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas">marianas</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314">Rhea314</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumble

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Кувырком](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939578) by [Regis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis)



Rodney hates tumbling in the dryer. The heat, the noise, the hapless mishmash of dozens of garments. All that fabric rubbing against fabric, all that static cling!

Not to mention the peril of bra hooks snagging at his soft polyester fibers, or threats from stray items spilling out of pockets. What if tissue shreds get stuck to him? What if there's _gum?_

"Hey, how come you're all balled up over there?" asks a long black sock somersaulting nearby. "You're never gonna get dry that way."

"Hmph. I'm made from the latest in microfiber polyester blends," says Rodney. "I'll dry."

*

The black sock has the gall to seem amused. "I'm just plain cotton, but I've been around the laundry room a few times... it looks to me like you'll end up with a soggy toe if you don't relax a little."

"I'm perfectly relaxed!" Rodney demurs.

Just then, a sweater softly crowds Rodney against the dreaded outtake vent, where socks disappear forever!

The rush of heat and air overwhelms Rodney. He unfurls and clings to the lint trap with the very fibers of his being.

"Easy! I've got you!" The black sock tugs Rodney back to the safe middle whirl.

*

"I'm John," the black sock says. "That's Teyla, and Ronon." A purple sock and tan sock wiggle their toes at him.

"Rodney." He fluffs himself taller. Up close, John has a fetching green stripe up top, and he's very well knit.

In the tumult, John and Rodney collide.

"Er," says Rodney.

"Nice to meet you," John purrs.

Suddenly Rodney understands the appeal of static cling.

"Wanna pair up?" John suggests.

"We don't match. I'm blue!"

"We're the same length and thickness," says John. "That's what matters."

Once they're folded together with John pressed against his back, Rodney finds he agrees.


End file.
